


Pajama Party

by imdex



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Commander Grumpy Mittens, Dragon Mer, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Fun, Girls rule, Grumpy Ondolemar, Imani the Sabre Cat, Liya the Bunny, Pillow Fight, Secret Relationship, Superior Onesies, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one gathers two superior mer and two playful humans together for a secret pajama party?<br/>Fun of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftlyTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftlyTea/gifts).



> Oh Dollie...but he gave in eventually. To understand the animal onesie pajamas check out kigurumis :D and buy yourself some while you're at it! 
> 
> They rock!

"Where's Liya?"

Ondolemar folded his arms in front of him and sighed. 

"She had some errands to run. Where's the third emissary?"

Imani smirked. "Come now, you can say his name you know?"

"We worked hard for our titles, Breton, I shall be respectful of such."

The glint that rose to Imani's eyes stirred worry in the mer.

"Excuse you?" 

Ondolemar scowled in a most *weak* superior manner.  
"I won't deal with your little games. You don't worry me in the slightest-"

"Oh? Then why tell me that you're not worried?" Imani's brow rose in amusement. 

Thankfully it was at that moment Liya, accompanied by a rather tired lookijng Rulindil, entered the home. 

Imani regarded them with an amused smirk. 

"Just in time. I was scaring one superiorly bred mer."

Ondolemar glared sourly at the Breton while Liya giggled.  
"Oh dear, not that."

Rulindil met Ondolemar's gaze wearily in silent knowing and slight apology. 

"So? What's in the bags?" Liya grinned at the curious Breton. 

"I'm glad you asked!"

Two superior Altmer looked on in wide eyed horror while one Breton couldn't contain her squeal and continuous bouncing as Liya laid out the contents of the bags. 

Onsies…human and mer sized…all 4 different animals. 

\--

Imani clapped her hands wildly.  
"I can't believe you got them!!" 

"Of course I did! They were too cute to pass up!" Liya held out one to the Breton. An oversize sabre cat from the looks of it and by the large over sized fabric teeth. 

"For y-"

Imani had snatched the soft fabric from her and bounded away in sabre cat speed, tossing an excited 'thank you!" over her shoulder as she disappeared into a room to change. The two Altmer stood silently in broody worry as Liya turned to them with a grin. 

"Absolutely _**not ******_."

It was only after Imani the Sabre Cat attacked from the shadows that the two mer succumbed to the plight of the two humans. Liya, who had been watching her friend silently lurk in the shadows behind the two mer, both wasting no time in giving their most haughty dislike for the 'very idea of putting superiorly bred mer in ridiculous outfits such as those' while giving the most cold glares to the girl, noting more and more her smile stretching to a most Imani territory in worry. 

Liya looked past them for a fleeting second and Rulindil, knowingly and with record speed, bolted away from Ondolemar who paused mid rant to look at the third emissary before he realized too late what was going on. A fluffy sabre cat launched out of the darkness behind him and Ondolemar gave a most unsuperior shrill yelp as the Breton attached herself to his back, promptly locking her arms and legs around him. 

 

Ondolemar, between twirls and hissed threats, managed to screech out a demand to Rulindil to   
' **REMOVE THE WRETCHED LITTLE HEATHEN FROM HIM IMMEDIATELY! HOW IS SHE SO STRONG?! BRETON, CEASE THIS IMMEDIATELY!!! ******'  
But his cries fell on deaf ears and was promptly drown out by the joined laughter of both the Breton on his back and the human currently bent over echoing the troublesome irritant. 

"Liya?"

She managed to look up to the mer beside her and wiped away her tears. 

"Yes?" 

Rulindil lifted the fabric of the next one up slightly and looked at her in question.

"That's for you, per Imani's request."

He gave the commander, which by then had fallen to the ground and had attempted to roll around miserably to dislodge the Breton, and chuckled as he gave in and disappeared to change.

It took Liya the Bunny promising most superior 'fun' later and Rulindil the Most Superior Dragon-who had lost all dignity by that point as Ondolemar had heatedly pointed out from his position beneath the giggling sabre cat-swearing a most swift and merciless punishment to come upon said sabre cat, who by then had rocket launched herself from the fallen mer's back into Rulindil's arms with a joyful smile and some comment about how ' _precious_ ' the mer was. 

So now they sat in pleasant brandy assisted conversation. Liya the Bunny, Imani the Sabre Cat, Rulindil the Dragon, and the quietest and superiorly pouty of the group; Ondolemar the Grumpy Cat. 

It had taken a pointed look from Liya to Imani to get the grumpy cat, whom Imani had taken to calling 'Commander Grumpy Mittens', to speak. 

"This is most irregular!" he'd hissed "All of this! As if I, a superior mer, would enjoy this! If any of you breathe a **word** of this, so help me-!?"

 

The Justiciar Commander of Markarth blinked wildly as the pillow pulled away from his face, a few feathers floating lazily around him, while one perched comically on his nose. Liya's jaw dropped. Slowly, painfully so to emphasize his outraged displeasure, Ondolemar turned to address the smirking holder of the pillow.

"How **DARE** you! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE AUDACI-* _SMACK_ *!!"

 

Imani screeched behind her hands and Liya again doubled over in laughter. Ondolemar glared at Rulindil, who had no doubt been COMPLETELY ruined by the Breton as the Emissary, fueled by his own growing playful nature, and the slightest encouragement of brandy, smiled.

"I believe this is a pillow fight, Commander."

Ondolemar looked between the bemused sod of what once was a terrifying interrogator, the Breton beside him that had ruined him and held a far too amused smile hardly hidden by her hands, and Liya who had taken to biting her lower lip repeatedly in order to contain her amusement.

"It is a pillow fight, yes?"

Rulindil glanced down to the rotten little sabre Breton, the one that smelled just as lavender-ish as his damned story had said, and slowly Imani dropped her hands to show a most playfully malicious smiled directed at the Commander.

"Sort of…"

Ondolemar bristled and rushed to his feet. 

"I refuse to participate in this…this…whatever this is any longer!" 

He caught the pillow that had been lobbed in his direction, not quite understanding the snickered 'must just be snowballs' comment from Imani that caused Rulindil to scowl and glare at the Breton. Ondolemar glared bitterly at the fluffy pillow in his hands as she spoke the words that would set off a most unfortunate chain of events. 

"C'mon, Dollie. Can't you swing a pillow?" 

Ondolemar, driven by irritation that he _had ___been fighting away the ever lingering amusement, doubled back and launched the pillow towards Rulindil, who promptly ducked, and as the pillow made contact with the most unfortunate victim Ondolemar slowly pulled the extra large hood up away from his eyes to address the sudden tense silence that permeated the room.

The mer paled. 

She blinked rapidly, feathers lazily floating about her as damning evidence that he was _**screwed ****** ___. Small hands gripped the pillow that lay haphazardly in her lap and for a brief moment she looked at him in confusion. Rulindil had frozen in front of him, eyes trained steadily on her, not daring to breathe lest she become aware that there was a dragon in her habitat.

Smart move. 

Imani's eyes narrowed sharply as if suddenly becoming conscious of every single aspect of life and the universe and it was then that those damned playful eyes turned on Ondolemar. Slowly she pulled her hood up, glaring at him between over-sized teeth, as the mer started to stammer out weak threats. 

But then Liya, who had been so silent slowly pulled a pillow up onto her lap, a grin matching her friend's in such perfect malice that Ondolemar would be sure to keep them away from each other from this point forward…if he survived. 

"Oh…it's ON!" and then the Breton moved, bolting up to her feet and quickly went to close the small distance, pillow tucked beneath her slightly to upper cut the defenseless Commander, when suddenly she stumbled forward with a yelp. 

Perhaps Rulindil hadn't been as worthless as originally suspected. Imani stumbled over from the blow, a new explosion of feathers raining down around her, and glared wildly up at Rulindil, who had back up to Ondolemar's side. Liya bent down beside Imani and looked worriedly between the two rather nervous looking mer, and her friend. 

"Girls against boys." Imani mumbled with a dangerous grin and with that the four fought out the Great Down Battle of The Abandoned Cabin. 

Of course the ultimate victor was Ondolemar, who at some point as he was lost in the feather blizzard raining around them, finally gave into his most inferior longing to play along. By the end of the war the two couples had retired to their own separate rooms, wards had been cast, and punishments and 'fun' had been vigorously enforced. 

Liya rested against his chest and sighed in content as Ondolemar plucked a feather from her hair. 

"So? How'd you like your first pajama party?"

He snorted lazily and stroked his fingers through her hair. 

"You act as if there's going to be more of these…barbaric little meetings in the future."

"Of course."

Ondolemar pulled her tighter in his arms and kissed her cheek. 

"I highly suggest against giving that Breton friend of yours pillows in the future then." 

Liya chuckled softly.

"As you wish, Commander Grumpy Mittens."


End file.
